One last time ShinoOneShotish
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: Between my OC and all her family. Rated M for the Suicide attempt. This slightly goes out to all depressed ones. Altho it dont seem like it. Theres someone who loves you. I ENDED THIS SO DANG GONE SAD! O.O


I quietly snuck onto my laptop and typed up the last thing I would ever type...

_Im sorry for screwing everything up. I just made things worse. I was unloyal. I betrayed everyone. I just got in the way of everything. I was selfish, stupid, iggnorant... and any other word you can think of. I just make everyone mad and im not making anyone happy. Im not gonna do this any longer and im leaving before it gets worse..._

_To my Godparents: Thanks...you were there for me when no one else was... and you kept the memory of my parents alive..._

_To my brother: Im sorry im leaving you, I know you'll be really upset, but this is for the best. Be with your girlfriend. She'll keep you sane... Sasuke, remember me..._

_To my Friend(BFF): Im sorry Im doing this to you and Sasuke... Im trusting you to keep him sane and away from depression like me...Thanks for making his life better he really loves you. Please dont ever leave him._

_To my Boyfriend: Shino...I love you so much...But I cant do this anymore. Please, take care, be with Sasuke and help him Pull threw...I know he's gonna have a hard time with this. Please... I love you... more then anyone in the world. I just wish it could work out =(_

_To Tsunade: I know you always trusted me even when in doubt... I know im supposed to save the world...but im not cut out for it... Im sorry I really am. Please...dont make my name become a horrible thing..._

_To Kabuto: I just wished it would have worked out...I loved you as much as I loved shino... but...It just wouldnt work out...Im sorry. _

_To Orochimaru: If only you would have been there for me. Thanks alot Otou-san..._

_To everyone else: Im sorry...I couldnt do this any longer and I dont want to make things worse..._

I bit my lip tears in my eyes. I clicked print and quickly print the message. I folded it up and walked over to the door. I put on my shoes and coat. I walked out and stood by my horses. I stood by Curse the longest. "This is it..." He looked at me, sad. He understood. I knew he wanted to interfere but he wasnt. He only wanted to please me. He nudged me and I felt a wet drop. I couldnt help but smile. "Im sorry..." I walked out of his reach and clutched the note sitting by the door of the barn. Pulling out the kunai I trusted most. I set it by my wrist, and slit. I winced, but slowly calmed. I sat there. Thinking it all threw. I knew I couldnt undo this...

To late.

I struggled to heal the wound, but the loss of blood caused me to pass out. By the time my horse started having a fit, and Sasuke came runnning out, I was half dead.

_Im not dead, am I?_

I looked around. It was darkness... I sighed and looked down.

_I was to late..._

_**No you werent.**_

I gasped looking up. I saw 2 people come up. A girl and boy. My orginal parents.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled and hurled myself into their arms. They hugged me.

_**Go back. Its not your time. Please, try to understand others feelings insted of getting them confused. We love you.**_

After that I felt myself hurled back into darkness.

"Brea? Brea!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I gave everyone a confused look. Thats when I was tackled by hugs.

First it was my Godfather.

"Dont ever do that again!" He looked at me. I looked down, waiting to get yelled at. He stared at me and sighed. "Im not mad..." I looked up and slowly put my arms out. He hugged me tightly, followed by his wife and their son.

Next, was my brother and his girlfriend.

"BREA!" She hugged me tightly. "I was so worried, please, dont do it again!" I looked at her and smiled. She was a good friend.

"Im sorry for not being there" I looked at Sasuke. He was crying. I hugged him.

"Sasuke, your still my brother and I'd never EVER get mad at you for that." I hugged him tightly. I looked up after we shared our hug at two boys. Kabuto and Shino. I walked up. "I can only love one person." They looked at each other. Shino stepped up.

"Your love is the most wonderful thing and im willing to share it for the time being..." I smiled and hugged him then hugged Kabuto. I looked over to see Tsunade and Orochimaru and Jiraya. Feeling bad for not including the Toad Sage, I hugged him first.

"Im sorry..."

"Watch yourself for now on, okay?" I nodded and smiled. I went to tsunade.

"..." I looked away. She hugged me. "Dont do that again." I smiled and nodded.

Next was Orochimaru.

"Dont come back."

I looked at him. Kabuto flashed a glare. Orochimaru sighed.

"Dont come back to the sound unprepared. Im not letting down on your training just because your depressed." I sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and hugged him briefly.

_I guess people do care. I've regreted everything. These are my last words, 70 or so years later. at the late age of 89. Im sorry I let everyone down before. Im coming back to join them. Please, be safe, my village. Im leaving, this time, without force._

I was welcomed at the gates of Heaven by the ones who died before me.

_**Mother, Father, My Godparents, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Jiraya, Tsunade, Itachi, Heather, Kakashi, and my dear old Husband, who died a few minutes after me.**_

_**Shino Aburame. **_

_**I love you all so much.**_


End file.
